<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smell of the Truth by FrozenMemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132797">Smell of the Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories'>FrozenMemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David's not the only one with an impeccable sense of smell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(merely implied), David Hodges/Nick Stokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smell of the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David Hodges may not have had the best ears around this place, courtesy of one too many ear infections suffered as a child, but even he could hear the sharp intake of breath as Finn hovered just a few inches away from him. In fact, her arm and part of her chest were literally bumping his shoulder.</p><p>"Did you just sniff at me?"</p><p>David found himself asking incredulously. He did pride himself in his exceptional olfactory senses and considered his own smell to be pleasant and enticing, but that didn't warrant such a behavior from a colleague.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder and found himself face to face with the image of pure innocence.</p><p>"What?" Finn asked with a placating smile.</p><p>David, embarrassed at having jumped to the wrong assumption obviously, quickly looked back at his samples. Troubled by the fact that Finn kept lingering in his space instead of backing off, he made a disgruntled noise.</p><p>He could feel the woman’s body heat radiating through her blouse and his shirt. And then he heard her take another whiff. This time he was more than sure of it.</p><p>”What?" David spat out, irritation sharper on his tongue than intended.</p><p>"I know that smell, and not from you," Finn stated matter-of-factly, one eyebrow quirked in question, as if she was expecting an explanation from him.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," David replied as quickly as he could without stumbling over his own words. He had a suspicion as to where she was headed and he didn't like it.</p><p>Careful, he reminded himself. He wasn't exactly known for his discretion after all.</p><p>"New cologne?" Finn prodded, still half pressed into his side.</p><p>"I... No. I don't use cologne at work." He cautioned himself not to sound too defensive.</p><p>"Deodorant? Shower gel?" Finn continued unfazed. In fact she looked rather amused while David felt himself get more and more flustered.</p><p>"Are you... uh... flirting with me?"</p><p>She giggled, shaking her head, and if she hadn’t been looking quite so charming David would have truly taken offense in that reaction.</p><p>"That would be wasted effort if I did, wouldn't it?" She asked, cocking her head with a mirthful grin.</p><p>David coughed and finally took a step back to evade his obnoxious co-worker.</p><p>"What?" He squeaked, unable to rein in his voice.</p><p>"That scent," Finn followed him a step, so she was leaning into his personal space again, "There's someone else around here who smells like that, and I want to bet he's been, hm... rubbing off on you?"</p><p>Fuck. David searched his mind for an escape route; he was completely busted and there was no way he could weasel his way out of it. He swallowed and closed his eyes, counting to three before he forced a smile to his lips.</p><p>"I have no idea-"</p><p>"It's Nick." Finn interrupted him boldly. "You smell like Nick. Not his aftershave or like you're using the same laundry detergent. You smell like the whole composition of him."</p><p>She gestured wildly as she spoke, stunning David into silence. Of all the possible ways to be found out <em>this</em> had never been on his list. And for Finlay of all people – after she had barely known them for more than a few months.</p><p>Her self-satisfied smile grew brighter the longer his wordless gaping continued.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone,” she promised with a wink and a conspiratorial pat on his shoulder.</p><p>It wasn't before she'd left his lab and David had had a moment to breathe that it hit him like a ton of bricks: How was Julie Finlay even familiar with Nick's smell?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>